His Treasure
by kookielove
Summary: AU. His and Emma's wedding had been about a year and a half ago and yet never in his wildest dreams did he ever consider a child…his child…their child. A one-shot about the birth of Emma's and Hook's son.


His Treasure

Emma looked down at the squirming infant in her arms. Killian stood staring at his child in wonder. "How did I get all of this "he questioned himself internally. Killian often pondered about how his life came to this point. His and Emma's wedding had been about a year and a half ago and yet never in his wildest dreams did he ever consider a child…his child…their child. A beautifully wonderful child made from his and Emma's true love.

As he continued to gaze lovingly at his new born child Emma gently glanced at her husband. She smiled softly as she seemed to read his thoughts like a book. It had been a hard few hours for Emma but when she beheld her newest born son and the priceless face of Killian it made it all worth it. "Do you want to hold your son?" She questioned a little breathlessly. "Are you sure I won't drop him love?" he asked trying to joke it off yet silently asking Emma for reassurance and support. She knew it must terrify him to hold something so small and fragile in his arm. In response Emma simply held out their son to him letting her husband decide for himself.

Killian took the baby and cradled him with the upmost care in his 'good arm' without the hook. He studied his son's face carefully knowing fully that he would be one of his life's greatest treasures alongside Emma and Henry. Before he knew what he was doing a name poured forth from his lips. "Bae. His name is Bae." He could sense his wife's protest without even looking up yet he also knew that she wouldn't deny him this. He loved Bae or Neal as son before he left the jolly roger all those years ago. Killian lifted his head from his precious babe only to see that Emma's initial protest had turned to understanding , acceptance, and maybe even a little bit of gratitude. "Bae… our son Bae." Emma beamed.

No sooner had she said those words did and ecstatic Henry came bounding in to meet his baby brother. He had made his way to his stepfather and brother, while her parents entered the room. "His name, what is name?" Henry politely demanded. Emma and Killian glanced at each other and she nodded for him to tell Henry and her parents. "Bae." He said simply. Henry's face projected utter shock and a twinge sadness over hearing his brother's name. He glanced at his grandparents as if to find approval and when they nodded encouragingly he hesitantly pressed a small kiss to his brothers forehead. "It's nice to meet you Bae. I promise I will take care of you no matter what." The thick cloud of emotions that had been hanging over the family seemed to dissipate when Henry spoke those simple and powerful words. After a few more moments of everyone admiring Bae Emma quietly gave a nod asking for her parents to take Henry to allow her a chance to rest.

When the Charmings and Henry left the room Killian handed the now sleep Bae to his mother and kissed her on the cheek . "You did great love, he is simply beautiful." It was true their son simply was beautiful. He had Killian's dark locks and their vivid blue eyes. Emma in let out what some would call a chuckle and gazed at her son. Never had she felt this content and sense of belong. Meanwhile Killian studied her and was brought back to the events of earlier that morning.

Flashback

"What do you want for breakfast, love?" Killian questioned as he started the usual morning routine. "Not hungry." came Emma's short reply. Killian gave an internal sigh for the past few days it had been an ongoing battle to get Emma to eat anything. "Love, you need to eat" he pressed. "Forgive me if I don't want to do anything to make myself bigger than I already am considering that I can barley waddle around as it is." she spat back. After a little more arguing for Killian and later Henry, Emma conceded to eating. After a mostly enjoyable breakfast everyone rose to clean with Emma proceeding to the kitchen to wash the dishes. As Henry rushed off to go and catch the bus to school Killian left to finish giving the leftover dishes on the table to Emma. No sooner had he deposited the dishes and left to the living room did he hear the tell tale tinkle of glass breaking. "See this is why I don't want you to wash the dishes, love." He informed her as he made his way back to the kitchen. "Killian, I think my water just broke." Emma informed him deathly calm. The look on Killian Jones, the all mighty Captain Hook's face was priceless. With his jaw floundering to work he stammered "Wha- what do you mean?" "Well two things love. One that if a tree falls in the forest when no one is around it does make a sound and two there is a special at Granny's tonight for dinner." Emma replied. Killian looked at her dumbfounded. "What do you think I mean! You are going to be a father very shortly and I would love to be admitted to the hospital before your child decides to make an appear-". Before Emma could finish her sentence she leaned forward as a powerful contraction ripped through her core. Finally it seemed that Killian's instincts kicked in and he rushed to the phone to call Emma's parents and inform them that she was in labor.

By the time that David and Snow entered their daughter's home things did not look pretty. Emma was huffing on the couch trying to endure the pain and Hook was pacing the room so much David was surprised the floor didn't have grooves where he walked. "It's about time!" Killian half snapped half cried. "We are here now." Came Snow's firm reply as she strode purposefully towards her daughter. "How far apart are your contractions?" she asked Emma gently. Breathing heavily she answered about ten minutes and becoming shorter. Snow being the natural leader that she was took control of the situation very easily. "David go and get the truck ready we need to move quickly. Hook come here and help me move Emma." The men quickly rushed to comply with her orders. As Killian took his place beside his wife he carefully wrapped her arms around him and started to move her from the couch and out of the apartment.

The trip down the stairs and to the hospital was the longest moments in Killian Jones life. The whole time he could feel Emma's pain as if it was his own and it was something he never wanted to feel again. When they finally arrived and checked in at the hospital Dr. Whales informed the family that the baby was very eager to make an appearance and was merely a few short hours away from entering the world. David and Snow knowing there wasn't much time kissed their daughter on the forehead and left to go and pick up Henry. Killian sat by Emma and whispered words of comfort and support in her ears. "Killian I'm scared. The last time I was in this situation I gave up my son. What if something happens I can't lose this one too." Emma confessed with tears streaming down her face. Killian looked down at his wife and saw the fear swimming in her eyes. He had to admit the fear of anything happening to his child had also crossed his mind but he knew that this was the time to be the strong rock that Emma needed right now. "Emma as long as I am alive nothing will happen to our sons." he said staring her straight in the eye. She nodded and leaned on him. And then they waited. Each was focused so intently on each other and their baby that they hardly noticed when Snow returned to inform them that they had Henry and would be sitting just outside in the waiting room.

Finally the hour arrived when Dr. Whales entered the room and gave Emma the okay to start pushing. Emma's screams of pain tore and her husband's heart. Her grip on his good hand was iron tight and he wished it would be tighter if only to feel that it would help relieve her of the pain. With one final push and scream Emma collapsed back on the bed and the wail of a new born child filled the room. Those tiny cries in that one moment changed the captain's life forever.

End Flashback

Killian sat next to his wife and new born son as a soft knock came from the door. Henry quietly walked in to gaze once again at his baby brother. Killian stood up and let his oldest son sit next to his mother and brother. No words were spoken everyone was just content to be in each other's company. As Killian surveyed his family he vowed to protect and love them unconditionally for the rest of his life. No other treasure he could have kept on the jolly roger could even compare to the treasure he had now.

Hi guys please read and review. Constructive criticism only please. Thank you. - kookielove


End file.
